1. Field of the Invention
The invention is applicable to a magnetic-strip card, a diskette, a cassette or similar, and is basically an element fitted with an interface which can be inserted into Electronic Data Processing (EDP) equipment such as a magnetic read/write unit, diskette-drive, cassette-drive etc.
2. Background Information
In general, magnetic-strip cards are used in systems such as cash-dispensers, door-openers, automatic-timing systems etc. A disadvantage is that the magnetic-strips currently in use can quite simply be read by non-authorized users or even copied and/or altered. For this reason access to the above mentioned types of EDP-equipment by non-authorized users cannot always be prevented with certainty at present.
Cards the size of a magnetic-strip card with a built-in processor can already be produced (Smart card). However, these type of cards can only be used in EDP systems equipped with special interfaces (with or without contacts) through which data can be exchanged between the card""s processor and the EDP-equipment.
Typical EDP systems making use of diskettes, cassettes or similar data storage devices are computers, and Personal Computers (PCs) in particular. These are equipped with diskette or cassette drives according to which type of system is being used, with a read/write unit or head. This enables the data and programs stored on the data storage device to be read and transferred to the computer and additionally, to write programs and store data on the data storage devices. In this way one can store data and programs which are required in the computer on external storage devices. The disadvantage of the usual diskettes or cassettes is that they can easily be copied. For example, programs under copyright can be reproduced without paying license fees or restricted information can be copied and passed on to non-authorized persons.
At the same time it is impossible to be certain whether programs stored in a data storage device are in fact the original or whether they may have been tampered with by so-called computer-viruses or may contain a xe2x80x9ctrojan horsexe2x80x9d. To verify user-identities and/or to encrypt/decrypt data, plug-in boards for the databus or micro-channel of the computer are generally in use. However, these type of cards are expensive to produce and install and require hardware and software which has to be re-developed for each different type of computer system.
The purpose of the present invention is to safeguard access to and operation of EDP systems as simply as possible and to safeguard against unauthorized copying or alteration of data or programs.
Basically, the present invention solves this problem in that it is an insertable element for EDP-equipment which has a processor with a built-in memory and an interface designed in such a way that it is possible to exchange data between the element""s processor and the EDP-equipment""s read/write head (diskette drive, magnetic-strip read/write unit or similar).
An advantage of the present invention is that it is possible to carry out operations with the element""s processor, such as encryption and decryption of data or verification of user identity, while at the same time not requiring a special interface or plug-in board which may be suitable only for a particular computer system.
The element according to an embodiment of the present invention is equipped with a battery, power source, and a driver which converts signals coming from the on-board processor into the required magnetic form at an interface and converts signals coming from the EDP-equipment through the interface into the required form for the on-board processor accordingly. A further feature of the element according to an embodiment of the invention is the ability to be able to store additional data and/or programs in memory which is connected with the on-board processor. As described below, this considerably increases the areas of application for the invented element. At the same time the battery also supplies power to the other electronic components within the element. In the case of a diskette or cassette, the necessary power can be provided by an electric-generator the rotor of which is turned by the drive-shaft of the diskette-drive or by the tape-spools. The induced electric-current is controlled by a regulator in such a way that a battery could be dispensed with. However, memories which require a constant flow of electric-current need to be equipped with a battery. The electric-current supplied by the generator could also be used to recharge or back-up the battery""s own power.
The use of terms such as Diskette, Cassette or similar should, within the frame of reference of this invention, be understood to mean parts having the external appearance of a Diskette, Cassette etc. It does not mean that the Diskettes or Cassettes mentioned necessarily contain magnetic-disks or tapes. The important point is that the element""s interface can exchange data with the read/write heads of the relevant drive units. The actual function of data storage can be carried out by the memory adjacent to the on-board processor on the element.
Naturally, it would be possible to include a magnetic-disk or tape in the respective devices. In this case it may be advantageous to use the processor and its storage-facility to verify user identification and authorization. During subsequent normal operation the read/write head of the EDP-equipment could read or write magnetic signals onto the magnetic-disk or tape.
As previously mentioned, the interface of the invented element is developed in such a way as to allow data to be relayed through it between the processor and the magnetic-strip read/write apparatus or the read/write head of the Diskette/Cassette unit. One way of achieving this is to fit an electromagnetic component (e.g. one or more coils) in the vicinity of the interface which is able to generate magnetic-field information equivalent to that generated by the magnetic-strip of a magnetic-strip card, the magnetic-disk of a diskette or the magnetic-tape of a cassette etc. In this way the interface is, therefore able to simulate the magnetic-strip, the magnetic-disk or magnetic-tape. This property of the interface is such that it allows data to be transferred from the processor in the invented element to the EDP-equipment, e.g., data which enables user identification to be verified. It is also necessary for the interface to be able to receive signals coming from the EDP-equipment via the write head and to pass these on to the processor inside the invented element. Such an exchange of data makes a variety of operations possible thereby enabling the required results to be achieved, and others also. A coil or coils connected to a driver in the vicinity of the interface can perform these functions if this driver for its part, is able to communicate with the processor.
By the use of a diskette with a magnetic-disk and a cassette with magnetic-tape it is possible to install a read/write head inside the diskette/cassette. This enables the magnetic medium (tape or disk) to be used as an intermediate storage-facility in that data supplied by the processor is initially recorded on the medium and then read by the read/write head of the EDP-equipment. Obviously it is also possible for data to be transferred in the opposite direction, i.e., recording of data by the read/write head of the EDP-equipment on the medium and the subsequent reading of this data by the read/write head in the diskette or cassette.
According to a further feature of the invention, the interface of the element, which interface is designed to allow the transfer of data between the element""s processor and the EDP-equipment through the EDP-equipment""s own read/write facilities, is an optical interface. The interface of a diskette according to the invention preferably is designed in a manner that it simulates an optical readable/writable disk.
Details, areas of application and the advantages of this invention are illustrated in the diagrams with schematic examples.